


My Guardian Angel

by spacecadetv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All the Bright Places - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetv/pseuds/spacecadetv
Summary: Inspired by "All the Bright Places"!Billy Hargrove just so happens to be in the right place at the right time. Y/N holds resent towards him after saving her life. Billy is trying to figure out why he cares so much about her.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

I could feel the coolness of the lake as the wind splashed droplets onto my face. My feet edging closer to where the water met the rocky gravel. I spread my arms wide, closing my eyes and taking in my surroundings. 

This was it. The end of it all. All my pain, and all my suffering. I'll finally be free. Everything has failed me up until now, and this option only felt right. Not only for everyone, but for myself. I had friends of course, doing well in school, but i just can't handle it anymore. 

Just as I was about to let my body fall into the reasonably deep pool of water, I felt a warm sensation around my waist. I open my eyes and start kicking and screaming, my heart pounding. Where I was just so happened to be secluded from everyone, but i was hoping that someone, anyone would happen to be driving past.

It wasn't until we were a safe enough distance from the water that they let me go. I turn around in a haste, my heels digging into the soft ground beneath me.

"WHAT THE FUCK HARGROVE?!" I scream, my throat straining. I could feel my heart beginning to return to a reasonable rhythm now.

What the fuck was he doing here and why the fuck did he save me?!

"Y/N, what the fuck were _you_ doing?!" Billy responds, his eyes were looking at me up and down with concern. Something I had never seen before, yknow, from the school asshole.

"Doesn't matter, not like you would fucking care anyway." I respond. I fix myself up and start walking towards the clearing that lead to the road before he could even stop me. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to get away. I wrapped my arms around my core as I walked into the darkness. My mind was scattered with thoughts but one thing was certain;

Billy Hargrove had just saved my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

I attended class as usual on Monday, I didn't want anyone to start getting concerned about me. Especially Nancy, she would freak if she knew about last night. 

"Hey Y/N! You okay?" 

"I'm fine Nanc," I grip my books tighter than I normally would, forcing a smile on my lips. She smiled back, "That's good, I was just making sure you were alright". The hallway was bustling with people congregating, through the crowd my eyes fell upon a very familiar face. His blue eyes met mine, my heart dropped. 

"Lets go to class, shall we?" Nancy grabbed my hand, I began thanking my lucky stars as we walked through the crowd and briefly brushed past Billy Hargrove. 

The one class I thought I was have piece in, turned out to be the one class Billy decided to turn up to. I looked up slightly as he walked past and sat in the spare seat next to me. 

Billy POV 

She was in class, I let out a sigh of relief as I slumped into the spare seat next to her. She was busy scribbling in her notebook, it was just a rough pen sketch of a face, I guess her own? I'm not too sure, but she's a damn good artist. 

Every few minutes I would find myself glancing at her, she would look up at me and just give me a small smile. I really wanted to talk to her, but not right now. Not in class. Suddenly her hand shot up, she said that she wasn't feeling to well and needed to see the nurse. I volunteered to escort her, which gave me a lot of glances from our classmates but I didn't care. 

"Billy," she seethed, "what the fuck are you doing?" Her voice became a harsh whisper as we made our way towards the nurse's office through barren hallway. 

"Making sure you're okay Y/N, I'm worried about you," 

"You don't actually need to go to the nurse do you?" I threw the question out there to fill the silence, she seemed okay and not physically ill enough to require the nurse. 

She shook her head, "no, I just wanted to get out of school early. I was planning on just walking home," 

"I can give you a lift, if you want?" I pose the question, I felt myself grow soft around her and I didn't understand why. She nodded her head in response.   
\- - -   
"You're not actually taking me home, are you?" Y/N asked as I shoved the key in the ignition, hearing my baby roar to life. I get a cigarette out of my pocket and shove it in my mouth with a chuckle. 

"Nope, I just want to talk to you about what happened and get to know you," I light the cigarette, almost regretting what I said. But the look on Y/N's face told me she was a little thankful at least. 

"What's there to know about me? I'm more interesting in _what the fuck_ you were doing there last night?" 

"Well Miss Y/N, if you must know. That's my quiet spot, where I go and take a breather for when things get too much at home," I felt so comfortable around her, it's such an alien feeling. Yet here I am telling her things I wouldn't tell anyone. 

"Like what?" 

"My Dad's an abuse asshole, and sometimes he hits me," I felt my bottom lip tremble, rage boiling in my skin. My grip around the steering wheel got tighter and my foot pressed harder on the accelerator. It wasn't her fault, I have no reason to be made at her. She just asked a simple question. I released the gas slightly and glance over at Y/N, she was looking out onto the road. 

"I'm so sorry Billy, I didn't know," she sounded apologetic, my heart almost broke. This girl was getting to me, in the best kind of way. Something I hadn't really felt before. 

"Its okay, not many people do," We arrive at my quiet spot, I pull my keys out of the ignition, turn and face her. "Now, what were you doing here last night?"

She turned her face down, looking at her fingers that were gently tapping on her thigh. "I guess I don't have the best home life either, everything seems to be my fault. My parents marriage is falling apart," she gave me an awkward smile, I could see the tears starting. She went to go wipe her eyes and before she could, I pulled her into a hug. She let her tears fall onto my shirt, my fingers straddling in her hair. 

"I'm sorry, " she says pulling away, slightly giggling at the tear marks she made on my shirt. Damn, that fucking giggle. She was damn near perfect, she didn't deserve this.

"Its fine, sometimes we just need to cry it out," 

"Do you cry Billy?"

"Sometimes," I whisper, glancing out the window. 

Fuck. _I was falling in love with her_.


End file.
